Cara de Angel
by yurica-mayura
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede saber que hay detrás de un hermoso rostro? los secretos que se esconden. ¿Alguna vez haz sido engañado? Pensar que lo que vez realmente no lo es…


**personajes: **Yuki x Shuichi / Tatsuha x Ryuichi

**categoria:** shone-ai

**aclaracio:** los personajes de gravitation, no me pertenese si no a la gra MAKI MURAKAMI...

**CARA DE Á****NGEL**

¿Cómo se puede saber que hay detrás de un hermoso rostro? los secretos que se esconden. ¿Alguna vez haz sido engañado? Pensar que lo que vez realmente no lo es…

Se que ya debería terminar de actualizar los que ya tengo pero les aseguro que no tardare más. Los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción tampoco si no a dos grandiosas mujeres "maki murakami" y "holandita monje" (canta genial). Bueno sin mas espero disfruten este pequeño fic que no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabecita aquí les dejo la dirección por si quieren escucharla .com/watch?v=pSJdqldbtgs

¡miren!, allí

Sí. Son ellos

Ya están saliendo

Es cierto, aquí vienen: Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper

Ambas bandas salían del enorme lugar donde se acababan de presentar, cuando fueron vistos por los fanáticos y reporteros siendo rodeados de inmediato

Abatidos por los gritos de fans y preguntas de la prensa intentaban escabullirse

Shindou-san díganos ¿Cómo ha sido este concierto para usted?

¿volverán a presentarse juntos nuevamente?

¡Genial!, este ha sido uno de los mejores, ¡Sí! Cantaremos juntos por siempre jajajaj -. Gritaba a todo pulmón

Sakuma-san sus fans piden que les de su secreto de belleza para estar siempre joven como usted, ¿Es acaso su vida de artista la formula secreta?

Jajá. ¡¿Pero que cosas dicen?! ¡de eso si que no tengo idea yo solo soy así!

(_El__**, el es bello como nadie**_)

¡¡KYAA!!

¡¡KAWAI!! SHINDOU-SAN, SAKUMA-SAN

¡¡HIRO TE AMO!!

¡¡FUJISAKI-KUN!!

¡¡NORIKO-CHAN!!

¡¡KYAA!! ¡¡SEGUCHI-SAN!!

Seguchi-san, usted tampoco se queda atrás, ¿Cómo le hacen para parecer tan jóvenes u al mismo tiempo llevar una vida tan agitada como la suya?

No es tan malo como se oye si te gusta lo que haces, y NG y Nittle Grasper son mi gran pasión, son parte de mi

Así siguieron cuestionando al resto del grupo. Simultáneamente estos intentaban llegar al auto que los sacaría de aquel lugar

A la vez en un lugar cerca de allí, donde se podían ver perfectamente las bandas cuando salían, se encontraban Tatsuha y Yuki, quien miraba fijamente a Shuichi.

Tatsuha se jactaba de lo bello que era su amado

¡Míralo aniki hoy esta más hermoso que nunca!

Si sigues gritando así, notaran nuestras presencias, inútil -. Soltó Eiri sin expresión alguna

Tatsuha, apaciguó su euforia y su rostro se tornó acongojado. Yuki seguía a shu con la mirada, se había visto tan sexy esa noche mientras cantaba.

¿Crees… que se alegre de verme, Eiri?

Yuki lo vio algo ido; pero más llamo su atención, cuando vio que uno de los periodistas se caía junto a los chicos, afilo su mirado, no le sorprendía como lo había visto caer y luego ser levantado por Sakuma y Shuichi

**(**_**Él es irresistible tiene el don de ser amable**_**)**

A ti ¿Qué te pasa?, es raro verte con otra cara que no se la de pervertido frente a ese idiota

De vuelta con los chuicos, a centímetros de su transporte, fueron subiendo Tohma, Suguru, Noriko, Hiro…

¡Waa! Sakuma-san es el más bello de todos, su mirada es tan encantadora

Si. Pero no es el único, nakano-san también esta buenísimo

¡que dices! Si alguien tiene unos ojos tan preciosos y mas es, s*u%&$...

Oye. ¿Qué te pasa? No entendí que…

M-me miro… justo ahora, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

Ves, te lo he dicho, Sakuma-san es el más hermoso

no puede---… eran… tan oscuros y fríos… -. La chica quedo totalmente inmóvil al ver aquellos ojos -. … por unos segundos… pero luego tan tiernos…

**(**_**A través de la mirada, va directo al corazón**__**Así es el, seductor.**_**) **

andando Tatsuha, ahí esta el hotel.

si.

En el hotel. Shuichi y Ryuichi volvían patas arriba la habitación del mayor, dejando sin palabras a la pobre muchacha que los ayudaba a instalarse

Shi-Shindou-san, Sakuma-san por favor, debe calmarse ya

Ryuichi la miro con ojitos tiernos casi llorosos. La muchacha quedo inmóvil por la acción del artista, se veía tan tierno al comportase así

Pero, pero kumagoro quiere seguir jugando con shu-chan y yo quiero, yo quiero yo…

Disculpe…-. Shuichi, llamo la atención de la chica y la miro fijamente haciéndola sonrojar a mas no poder al no cruzar las miradas

-:-

Al mismo tiempo Tohma se encontraba en una pequeña celebración con el resto de los chicos, pasado algunos diez minutos pudo ver a Yuki y Tatsuha cruzar las puertas del bar del hotel y dirigirse a ello guiados por una hermosa jovencita.

Eiri-san, Tatsuha-san, que bien que hayan ven---

No faltan dos personas aquí -. Soltó Yuki, nada amigable

Si. ¿Dónde esta mi Ryuichi?

Sakuma-san estaba como loco dando brincos y se llevo consigo al pobre Shuichi detalló Hiro

Si. El pobre inocente no tubo opción

Jajaja. Shuichi debería de dejar de ser tan bueno con todos alguna vez

Simplemente pudo haberle dicho que estaba ocupado

¡Shuichi!, no lo creo. Miente asquerosamente mal. Algún día aprenderá a mentir, porque hasta el día de hoy es terrible e eso

¡¡Él!! ¿Qué me dices de Ryuichi?, dice las mentiras más estúpidas que puedas imaginarte solo para que complazcan sus caprichos

Es su naturaleza ser un poco egoísta con los demás, queriendo siempre más de las personas, pero tiene ese encanto inexplicable que hace que todos hagan lo que él quiere. No lo culpo.

Yuki solo cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta

Se encuentran en la habitación de Ryuichi, Eiri-san -. Le dijo sonriendo Tohma.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amante, Tatsuha volvió en si del pensamiento donde se encontraba rompiendo el silencio que guardaba

Voy contigo -. Tomando ambos camino a la habitación

¿que les pasa a esos dos? Andan algo raros -. Señaló Noriko

De Yuki-san no es nuevo, pero Tatsuha-san… ah miren ya vienen K y Sakano-san

Bueno ya era hora no

-:-

Los hermanos Uesugui llegaron a la habitación buscada, al entrar encontrando ambos localistas rendidos en la cama, con un rostro pacifico y angelical

(_El, el parece casi un niño_

_Justo así tan de cerca indefenso mientras duerme_)

Yuki se aproximo a la cama tomando shu en brazos sin decir una palabra

¡Hmph!-. sonrió Tatsuha, con la mirada perdida en la cama viendo el rostro de Ryuichi-. Deben haber saltado hasta el cansancio

**(**_**Cara de ángel inocente que no engaña…**_**)**

En brazos de Yuki, Shuichi abrió un segundo los ojos conectando con los de Yuki, causándole a shu un fuerte palpito en su corazón y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

Los dejo solos-. Le musito bajo a su hermano, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo al nuevamente, al bello rostro durmiente de su amante

Hum -. Apenas soltó. Concentrado en el ángel que dormía en su cama

**(…**_**Que no miente ojala fuera así en verdad**_**) **

Yuki seguía pérdida perdido en aquel angelical y parsimonioso rostro cuando lo recostó en su cama sentándose junto a él, acariciando sus mejillas, inmerso en sus pensamientos

*_si te dijera en voz alta cuanto te amo… ¿Qué pasaría? _*

En la otra habitación Tatsuha cuidaba el sueño de su gran amor

(_**Cara de Ángel diablo dentro puro engaño falsedad. **__**Él no tiene sentimientos miente con facilidad… **__**Vanidoso y egoísta falso como su querer. **__**Así es el**__._ _**Bello es el**_)

* * *

*_Aunque me di cuenta un poco después, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de él, precisamente… porque es él…_

…_aunque todos te vean con esa hermosa mascara que usas siempre, yo se como eres realmente, calculador y preciso en todo lo que haces, yo se lo se… aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, yo lo se… desde aquella vez que te vi, y nadie más lo hizo. Lo se_*

* * *

**(**_**Si, antes de que el despierte partiré sin mirarle,**_**)**

El joven Uesugui se paro de su cómodo asiento ya cansado…

Tatsuha…

**(**_**Por que se que si lo hago caeré entre sus brazos…**_**)**

A donde vas… Yuki -. Pregunto Shuichi somnoliento al sujetarse a la espalda de Yuki quien se disponía a marcharse

**(…**_**Seré presa de sus trampas otra vez…**__** Como siempre otra vez**_**)**

Tatsuha… donde estabas -. Murmuro mientras se acurrucaba a este bajo las mantas

Shss… solo duerme… ¿sabes?, todo el día he pensado lo afortunado que soy, y lo mal que estaría si te perdiera

Eso no pasara

Lo se… lo se…

**(**_**Cara de Ángel tan perverso puro engaño**__**Y falsedad el no tiene sentimientos, miente con facilidad**_**)**

**:::::Flash back:::::**

Si pero si alguien tiene unos ojos preciosos y más es Shu*%...

Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?... No entendí…

M-me miro… justo ahora, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

Ves, te lo he dicho, Sakuma-san es el más hermoso

no puede---… eran… tan oscuros y fríos… -. La chica quedo totalmente inmóvil al ver aquellos ojos -. … por unos segundos… pero luego tan tiernos…

¿oscuros? Los ojos de Sakuma

No… Shindou-san, por unos segundos su mirada era fría, pero luego tan tierna, es extraño

-:-

Shi-Shindou-san, por favor, deben calmarse ya

Pero, pero kumagoro quiere seguir jugando con shu-chan y yo quiero, yo quiero yo…

Disculpe…-. Shuichi, llamo la atención de la chica y la miro fijamente haciéndola sonrojar a mas no poder al no cruzar las miradas -. No cree que podamos seguir jugando aquí, acaso hay algún problema con eso-. Le hablo fríamente

N-no señor, claro que no

Me lo suponía -. Le sonrió como lo hacia todo el tiempo a todo el mundo-. Después de todo, tú vendrás a arreglarlo luego ¿verdad que si?

La chica no comprendía lo que había pasado, pero aquella nueva mirada se vio tan limpia y sincera que no reparo en la hostilidad de las anteriores palabras olvidándolas como si nunca hubieran sido

Por supuesto Shindou-san -. Contesto con una dulce sonrisa y marchando se del lugar

Eso fue algo cruel na no da

Shuichi rodó los ojos de hastió, no sabia como aun aguantaba las estupideces de su compañero.

Volteo asia Ryuichi con su habitual sonrisa

Claro que no Ryuichi, solo estábamos jugando

¿de veras? ¿Cómo cuando hiciste caer a aquel periodista en el estacionamiento?

Si. Exacto. Fue divertido ¿verdad? Deberías hacerlo tú también… pero ese es nuestro secreto ¡¿ne?!

¡¡si!! Kumagoro y yo lo haremos la próxima vez y no diremos nada, verdad kuma-chan

**:::::Fin Flash back:::::**

Yuki… a ¿Dónde vas?

No iré a ningún lugar fuera de aquí

**(**_**Es un monstruo un egoísta**__**Falso como su querer así es é…l**__**Bello es é**__**l**_**)**

*_aun así no quiero de sus brazos, tal vez aun no lo sabrás, pero tu ya no podrás escapar de mi, has dejado baja ante mi tu_ _defensa, y aun no te ha dado cuenta, yo… ya soy parte de tu juego y lo juego cada día contigo._

_Ja, aquel que diga que seguchi es la persona más engañosa por su calida sonrisa, aun no a descubierto lo peligrosa que es la tuya… mi hermoso Shuichi_*

¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me miras así?... Yuki, ¿sucede algo?...

No… es nada solo eres tu…-. Lo acerco y recostó en su pecho-. …cara de ángel *solo yo te conozco*

**(**_**Cara de Ángel diablo dentro puro engaño y falsedad **__**él no tiene sentimiento miente con facilidad,**__**vanidoso y egoísta, falso como su querer así es el**__**… **__**bello es él**_**)**

Espero les allá gustado. Esto no es realmente lo mío, pero me gusto mucho hacer este fic. Es mi primer fic donde no es un "y vivieron felices por siempre", les digo que si quieren les puedo poner un segundo capi solo… si quieren, pero no les aseguro que terminara mas feliz que este ^^U esta todo pensado, solo falta su petición ustedes me dicen ¿vele? Bien hay nos vemos!!.


End file.
